We Always Believe in You, Wu Yi Fan
by putulfanfan
Summary: Disaat EXO menikmati kesuksesan mereka dengan 'Overdose', sebuah konflik muncul diantara mereka yang mengharuskan sang Leader mengundurkan diri. Hanya isi curahan hati penggemar yang hanya bisa menjadi Tinkerbell bagi EXO, sang Peterpan.


Judul : We Always Believe in You, Wu Yi Fan

Author : Putul Anugrah

A/N : Didedikasikan untuk Wu Yi Fan, pemberi inspirasi untuk membuat _fanfiction _ini. _Fanfiction _ini berisi tentang isi hati 3 orang penggemar seseorang yang bernama Wu Yi Fan, yang telah meninggalkan EXO dan memulai kesibukkannya sendiri menjadi aktor film. Yah, harusnya kami berbahagia karena EXO telah memenangkan beberapa penghargaan beberapa waktu belakangan ini, namun kami merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang 'hilang'. Harusnya kami juga bahagia dan senang karena Wu Yi Fan mendapat tawaran bermain film, namun entahlah, perasaan kami antara senang, sedih dan tentunya kecewa. Ini hanyalah sebuah tulisan isi hati penggemar EXO sekaligus Wu Yi Fan, yang sudah tidak menyandang nama Kris lagi. Terimakasih Tuhan, telah menciptakan seorang Wu Yi Fan yang membuat kami bahagia dan membuat setiap hari kami lebih bermakna dan bahagia. Kami selalu percaya, menyayangi dan mendukungnya apapun yang akan terjadi. _We always beside you, no matter what happens and no matter what they say_…. –Putul Anugrah.

Entahlah kami harus bagaimana. Tak bisa menangis, berteriak pun tak bisa. Rasanya semuanya tertahan di dalam dada. Begitu sesak. Ingin kami lampiaskan semua kesedihan ini, namun rasanya tubuh kami terlalu kaku sampai tak bisa digerakkan. Lumpuh.

Terlalu cepat, menurut kami. 2 tahun kami menjadi penggemar EXO, terutama penggemar seorang Wu Yi Fan. Terlalu cepat ia meninggalkan keluarga keduanya yaitu EXO dan semua penggemarnya yang ada di seluruh dunia. Korea, Tiongkok, Kanada, Eropa, Australia terutama Indonesia. Entah alasan apa yang membuatnya meninggalkan EXO serta para penggemarnya yang telah mendukungnya kapanpun.

Tanggal 15 Mei 2014, mulai muncul pemberitaan jika Wu Yi Fan akan meninggalkan EXO, namun kami menganggapnya sebuah berita yang mengada-ada karena tahun lalu juga muncul berita jika Wu Yi Fan akan keluar, namun melalui akun Weibo-nya, ia mengkonfirmasi jika ia TIDAK AKAN keluar dari EXO. Namun, entah karena karma atau memang sudah digariskan Tuhan, pada tanggal 16 Mei 2014, ia BENAR-BENAR keluar dari EXO.

Dari beberapa berita yang kami baca melalui internet, ia keluar karena ia tidak diperlakukan secara manusiawi oleh agensi yang menaunginya, SM Entertainment. Sebagai agensi, SM Entertainment dinilai telah melanggar hak-hak dasar Wu Yi Fan sebagai manusia. Selama ini, ia diperlakukan sebagai sebuah _robot_, bukan sebagai artis. Selain itu, SM Entertainment juga sering memutuskan jadwal secara sepihak tanpa memberitahu dan mendengarkan pendapat serta mempertimbangkan kondisi kesehatan Wu Yi Fan maupun EXO sendiri. Pihak SM Entertainment juga sering menolak keras tawaran akting untuknya, meskipun ia sangat ingin debut sebagai aktor. Selain itu, masalah distribusi pendapatan yang tidak transparan serta pembatasan aktivitas juga menjadi alasan Wu Yi Fan mantap untuk meninggalkan SM Entertainment yang sudah membesarkan namanya.

Keputusannya untuk membatalkan kontrak eksklusif dengan SM Entertainment sangat mengejutkan. Secepat inikah ia meninggalkan semua yang sudah ia dan yang lain raih selama 26 bulan? Apalagi, ia mengajukan gugatannya pada saat beberapa hari sebelum tur konser dunia 'FROM. EXOPLANET #1 - THE LOST PLANET in Seoul' diselenggarakan. Para fans dan tentunya sebelas _member _yang lain sangat terkejut.

Suho sebagai seorang _leader _juga mengungkapkan perasaan kecewanya pada Wu Yi Fan saat menerima penghargaan M! Countdown.

"_Semua personel EXO membicarakan tentang berita ini. Kami sama sekali tidak memahami tindakannya . Saya pikir, ia melepas tanggungjawabnya sebagai _leader _dan ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan EXO. Kami tidak memiliki masalah dengan agensi _SM Entertainment_, yang harus ia lakukan adalah meminta maaf dan mencabut gugatannya. –Suho"_

Perasaan sakit yang kami rasakan bertambah disaat _member _EXO meng-_unfollow _akun Instagram dan Weibo miliknya. Banyak yang mengatakan jika akun Instagram milik _member _EXO di-_hack _oleh beberapa karyawan baru SM Entertainment untuk menghancurkan nama Wu Yi Fan sehingga ia dipandang buruk oleh masyarakat.

Apa guna kata-kata '_WE ARE ONE_' yang selalu diserukan disetiap tempat disaat kalian tampil? EXO adalah SATU. Menggambarkan EXO sebagai kesatuan grup yang utuh, kuat dan kompak. Kata-kata ini menjadi penyemangat kalian yang menjadi gambaran kedekatan dan kekompakan kalian hingga SAAT INI. Menyatukan 12 orang yang memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda adalah hal yang sangat sulit, namun kalian tetap berusaha menyatukan 12 orang tersebut menjadi 'keluarga kecil' yang selalu mendukung dan menjaga kekompakan satu sama lain. Sakit sekali disaat semua orang mulai mempertanyakan makna kata '_We are ONE_' disaat salah satu anggotanya memilih meninggalkan grup musik yang membesarkan namanya.

Meraih _all-kill _dan peringkat teratas hampir semua _chart _musik dalam dan luar negeri serta angka penjualan album yang selalu meningkat setiap penjualan album baru, ribuan bahkan jutaan EXO fans yang selalu memadati lokasi _fanmeeting_ maupun _fansigning _yang EXO adakan, mengumpulkan berbagai penghargaan musik dari berbagai negara, video musik EXO yang di-_upload _di YouTube selalu mencapai angka puluhan ribu _viewers _dalam hitungan beberapa minggu saja. Apa itu masih meragukan kesuksesan EXO yang telah bersama-sama diraih selama 2 tahun?

Masih teringat dalam pikiran kami jika pada tanggal 22 September 2012, pada saat _Press Conference _SMTown World Tour in Indonesia, ia dan Suho yang menjadi perwakilan EXO dalam jumpa pers itu. Ia berkata jika ia ingin mendunia bersama EXO seperti para senior-seniornya, bukan hanya di Korea dan Tiongkok, namun di seluruh dunia. Namun, sekarang disaat EXO sudah menyelenggarakan konser tur dunia 'THE LOST PLANET', ia memilih pergi dari EXO. Siapa lagi yang akan menjadi dduizhang dan _Picasso _di EXO? Siapa yang akan berlatih _rap _bersama Chanyeol? Siapa lagi yang akan menemani Tao jalan-jalan? Siapa yang akan menggenggam tangan Tao disaat ia ketakutan? Siapa yang akan menjadi _Master of Language_? Siapa yang akan menjadi pelengkap EXO jika EXO hanya tinggal 11 orang?

Harusnya kami bangga jika ia bisa sukses walau tanpa EXO, namun rasanya seperti ada bagian yang hilang. Kami menghormati keputusannya untuk meninggalkan EXO dan memilih kesibukan sendiri serta menemani ibunya yang sangat merindukannya. Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri dan memilih suatu pilihan untuk merubah jalan hidupnya. Kami tidak menuntut apapun, kami juga tidak memaksanya kembali. Keputusannya adalah haknya untuk menentukan masa depannya sendiri. Pasti dibalik tindakannya untuk keluar dari EXO memiliki sebuah alasan. Tak mungkin ia melupakan keluarga keduanya, EXO dan semua penggemarnya yang ada di seluruh dunia.

Kami hanya penggemarnya. Kami bukan siapa-siapa. Kami hanya penggemar yang menjalankan kewajiban layaknya penggemar pada umumnya, mendukung dan menyayangi idolanya. Apapun yang akan terjadi dan tak peduli apa kata orang.

2 tahun kita terus bersama, bergenggam tangan erat saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Melawan banyak rintangan dan masalah bersama-sama tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan kita yang semakin erat. Walaupun EXO tak berduabelas lagi, kita tetap dalam satu kesatuan, karena kita tetap satu.

"_Aku pikir penampilan kami lebih kuat dan bersemangat disaat kami berduabelas berada dalam satu panggung". -Kim Joon Myeon (Suho)_

"_Kami akan selalu bekerja keras agar tidak mengecewakan semua orang." -Byun Baekhyun (Baekhyun)_

"_Saya ingin kami semua selalu bersama selamanya." –Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)_

"_Kami lebih bersinar jika kami berduabelas di atas panggung bersama." –Do Kyungsoo (D.O)_

"_Ada banyak personel yang memiliki bakat dan keterampilan yang hebat, tetapi kami ingin menerima pengakuan dari penampilan kami sendiri, bukan dengan aturan dan kekangan orang lain." –Kim Jong-in (Kai)_

"_Ayo menjalani hidup dengan apa yang kita sukai, bukan dengan aturan orang lain." -Oh Sehun (Sehun)_

"_Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi dan apa yang orang pikirkan tentang kami, kami selalu memiliki mental yang sama seperti pada saat kami memulai semua ini, bersama." -Kim Min Seok (Xiumin)_

"_Kesuksesan yang kami terima dan rasakan hingga saat ini, itu semua berkat semua dukungan penggemar yang selalu mengalir." -Luhan_

"_Bersama EXO dan semua penggemar yang selalu mendukung dan menyayangi kami, aku melalui hari-hari yang sangat luar biasa." -Zhang Yi Xing (Lay)_

"_Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua orang yang telah mendukungku dan EXO hingga saat ini, maka aku akan membalas semua kebaikan kalian dengan penampilan yang lebih baik dari hari ke hari." -Kim Jong Dae (Chen)_

"_Aku merasa, penampilan EXO di atas panggung jauh lebih hebat jika kami berduabelas dan semua penggemar yang ada di seluruh dunia terus bersama dan saling mendukung satu sama lain karena kami adalah satu, EXO." -Huang Zi Tao (Tao)_

"_Aku ingin terbang. Jadi aku bisa pergi ke semua tempat dimanapun fans berada karena aku sangat menyayangi mereka semua seperti mereka yang selalu menyayangiku tak kenal lelah dan waktu." -Wu Yi Fan (Kris)_

EXO Saranghaja!

We are ONE! EXO!

We always believe in you, Wu Yi Fan.

No matter what happens and what they say…

We can't stop loving and support you.

Putul Anugrah.

( putul_fanfan)


End file.
